


Paris

by Mickey9928



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey9928/pseuds/Mickey9928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't die and Sonny comes to his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1- This is how I believe WilSon should have ended, not that I wanted them to end but if they had to, this is how it should have been done.
> 
> A/N 2-This picks up with Will’s message to Sonny but Will is not at Abby and Ben’s apartment, he is at home. In this story Gabi is still in prison.

“Sonny, hey. Um, um, it must be the middle of the night over there. Just wanted to hear your voice, um and, and I, wanted to say to you, um, that I’ve been blaming just about everybody for what went wrong with us. But I’m finally able to admit to you and, and to everybody else that I’m the one that screwed up. And, and all this talk that I’ve said about taking ownership of my mistakes, I wasn’t and um, I’m just finally able to accept that this is all my fault. I love you so much, Sonny. And even if I never get a chance to get back together with you, I have to make this right for you. Um, I love you and I um, good morning.”

 

After ending the call, Will sat back down on the couch and spotted their wedding photo. He picked it up while laying down on the couch. As he stared at the picture of he and Sonny, so happy on their wedding day, tears silently fell down his cheeks. After a few moments, he held the photo to his chest and closed his eyes. The tears continued to fall and then a sob escaped his throat, followed by another and another. The sobs were slowing down when he heard a small voice from the other room.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Ari was obviously awake from her nap and Will needed to pull himself together so he can take care of his daughter. Sitting up, Will grabbed some tissues from a nearby box and wiped his eyes before blowing his nose. He got up and made his way into Ari’s room.

 

“Hey Baby. You ready for some dinner?” Will asked as he picked Ari up out of her crib.

 

Ari nodded ‘yes’ while sucking on her fingers before laying her head on her father’s shoulder. Will closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of his daughter. He knew in that moment that no matter what happened with Sonny, he would always be there for his daughter.

 

Will laid Ari down on the changing table and removed her pajamas and dirty diaper. After putting a fresh diaper and clean clothes on her, he stood his daughter up on the changing table. Ari was holding on to her father when all of the sudden she called out,

 

“Papa?”

 

“No sweetie, Papa isn’t here.”

 

“Papa,” Ari called out again, this time trying to wiggle past Will.

 

Will grabbed a hold of Ari to keep her from falling off the table.

 

“I know you miss Papa, baby, we both do. But I screwed up and drove Papa away and now I have no idea if we’ll ever see him again.” The tears started again as Will held his daughter, who was still trying to wiggle away from him.

 

“Papa,” Ari cried again.

 

Just then Will heard a noise causing him to turn towards the bedroom door.

 

“Sonny?” Will exclaimed when he saw his estranged husband standing in the doorway.

 

Ari was wiggling and straining to get to her papa and Sonny stepped over and took her from Will as she reached out for him.

 

“You’re here,” Will said, still shocked to see Sonny standing in Ari’s bedroom. 

 

“I am and I came straight here. I wanted to surprise you and by the look on your face, I’d say I did just that.”

 

“Are you hungry? You must be after such a long flight. I was just going to get Ari some dinner. I can fix something for you too.”

 

“Will, you’re rambling. Food would be nice but don’t go out of your way. Whatever Ari is having is fine.”

 

“Mac ‘n Cheese it is then,” Will said as he headed for the kitchen.

 

Sonny followed him with Ari clinging to him. He sat on the couch and tried to play with her but all she wanted to do was cuddle. Will worked on dinner, occasionally glancing over to the living area to assure himself that Sonny was really there. When the pasta was ready he dished up 3 bowls and set them on the table. Sonny brought Ari over and tried to put her in her booster seat but she was having none of it. She didn’t want to let go of her Papa. He sat with Ari in his lap and watched in awe as she fed herself the orange pasta. 

 

“She’s gotten so much better at that,” Sonny said.

 

“You’ve been gone for awhile, Sonny. She’s changed a lot.”

 

Sonny wasn’t sure how to respond so he didn’t and they ate in silence, Sonny occasionally helped Ari when she needed it. After dinner was done, the pair settled on the couch with Ari in between them but leaning on Sonny while she played with her stuffed lion. After a few minutes Sonny finally broke the silence.

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“About what?” Will asked confused.

 

“The problems in our marriage. They weren’t all your fault. I may not have cheated, at least not physically, but I screwed things up too. I should have been more supportive of your need to help your mom and siblings, as well as your dream. After that when the southside club was failing I shouldn’t have drained our bank accounts, not without talking to you first. I was too proud to ask for help and as a result I nearly bankrupted us…”

 

“Sonny…”

 

“No Will, let me finish. I didn’t even talk to you about the southside club. I bought what I thought was going to be a good place and it turned into a money pit. And instead of asking for help, I tried to fix it myself. Even when Uncle Vic offered me his new club, I was too stubborn to take it. 

 

“And then when Paul showed up in town I should have told you who he was. I should have trusted you to not blab his secret. Had I been upfront with you about Paul’s identity then you would have never slept with him. When I found out about your one night stand I was devastated but I also blamed myself, wondering if I had done something to drive you to sleep with somebody else. Had I sent you into Paul’s arms? Was there something that I wasn’t giving you that he was?

 

“I also should have been honest about my feelings for Paul and his for me. I did a lot of thinking in Paris and I realize now that while I never physically cheated with him, we did carry on an emotional affair. When he came back into my life I was confused. He was my first love and he wanted me back and while I told him I was married and therefore unavailable, I also spent a lot of time with him, sending him mixed messages. When people called me out on all the time I was spending with Paul, I denied that anything was going on. I didn’t want to admit that I didn’t understand what I was feeling for him. You had every right to not want Paul in our lives, at least not for awhile. I never told you this but the night I left for Paris, Paul admitted that he did still love me and wanted me back and had all along. Your fears about him had been valid the whole time. I’m so sorry that I didn’t believe you.

 

“You have to know that I love you. I never stopped loving you. Anything I felt for Paul is gone. Yes, what he and I shared was special at one time but that time is in the past. You and Ari and our life together are all I could think about while I was gone. It wasn’t Paul that I missed, it was you and our family. You are my present and my future.”

 

Sonny reached over and wiped away the tears on his husband’s cheeks.

 

“I love you too, Sonny. So, so much and nothing you did or didn’t do caused me to sleep with Paul. I still don’t fully know why I did that but I’ve been seeing a therapist and he is helping me try to understand but please know, it had nothing to do with you. And if I could go back and fix it, I would do so in a heartbeat. I should have never agreed to hide my family and marital status. I still have no idea why Zoe and her boss wanted me to do that but I will never do it again. I will refuse a story before I do that. No more secrets. You and Ari are my life.”

 

“I agree, no more secrets and in the interest of full disclosure I want to be up front and tell you that I talked to Paul before I left Paris. I told him that there would never and could never be anything between us. I made sure he knew without a doubt that I am in love with my husband and have no intention of ever leaving you and Ari again. He assured me that he wouldn’t interfere in our lives and said he had actually met a guy while on a business trip for Mad World.”

 

“Thank you for being honest and telling me about your conversation with Paul. I’m glad he met someone and not just because that means he’ll be out of our hair. I truly want to see him happy, just not with my husband,” Will said with a small chuckle.

 

Sonny ran his hand gently through Ari’s soft blonde curls causing the little girl to look up at him. 

 

“Can I give her, her bath?” Sonny asked.

 

“Of course, you’re her father.”

 

“You want to go play in the tub, munchkin?”

 

Ari nodded and Sonny helped her off the couch and took her hand as they walked slowly into the bathroom.

 

Will sat listening to his husband and daughter laughing and splashing in the other room. He was still in shock at Sonny’s sudden return but was glad for it nonetheless. It had felt good to hear Sonny’s words and made it him hopeful that they really could work through this and be a family once again. 

 

Sonny came out of the bathroom carrying a towel wrapped Ari and walked across the living room before disappearing into Ari’s bedroom. After putting her pajamas on he set her in her crib.

 

“I missed you so much. I will never stay away that long ever again, I promise.”

 

Ari raised her arms, asking Sonny to hold her as she sniffed and tears ran down her face. Sonny kissed her head as he said, “I love you,” over and over again. 

 

“Hey, you need to rest, you’re tired. I will be right here in the morning when you wake up, I promise, okay,” Sonny said as he rubbed her back. “You want to lay down for daddy? No? You can fall asleep in my arms.”

 

 

Will was deep in thought but looked up when Sonny walked back in, Ari in his arms. He gave his husband a questioning look.

 

“Somebody doesn’t want to let me out of her sight so I promised to hold her until she fell asleep,” Sonny said as he settled back down on the couch. He cradled Ari in his lap, her head resting against his chest. She held tight to her lion in one hand and her Papa’s shirt in the other. 

Will got up and grabbed her favorite blanket and laid it over her. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

 

“Sweet dreams, baby.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Sonny gently rocked Ari to sleep. She fought closing her eyes, but eventually they drifted closed and stay that way.

 

“I don’t blame her for not wanting to let you go. I feel the same way. I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and this is all going to have been a dream,” Will said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

 

Sonny reached out with his free hand and took Will’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“I can understand why you’d feel that way but I can guarantee you that this is no dream and I’m not going anywhere. I am right where I want to be.”

 

“What about Victor’s clubs?”

 

“I still have some work, probably a couple of months worth, to do for Uncle Vic in Paris. I don’t want to leave him without anyone but I also don’t want to leave you two again. So I have an idea I want to run past you. I was thinking that maybe you and Ari could come with me. I may have spoken with Chad about you working remotely and he thought it was a great idea. You’d be able to write from Paris. I also checked with both the prison and Gabi and they said she could skype with us a couple times a week while we are gone. It wouldn’t be the same as actually getting to hold Ari but Gabi was okay with it. She knows how much we need this time away from Salem to just focus on us and getting back on track and I think you and Ari would love Paris.”

 

Will was quiet, his thumb rubbing Sonny’s hand, as he thought about Paris. 

 

_"Could he really uproot Ari and take her halfway around the world? Sonny was right, they really did need time away but at the same time he didn’t want to walk away from his therapy. And it was only for a couple of months, not the rest of their lives."_

 

“How soon do you need an answer?”

 

“I don’t have to be back there for a week and if you needed to wait a little longer to join me, you could.”

 

“I like the idea, there’s just a lot of logistics to work out. I want to be able to continue my therapy sessions and I think you should talk to the therapist as well. I think that Dr. Wilson can do skype appointments. I’ll call his office in the morning.”

 

“Thank you, Will, for considering Paris. I think it would be good for all of us,” Sonny said with a yawn.

 

“You must be exhausted. You’ve probably been awake for 24 hours.”

 

“Yeah, it’s definitely been a long day. I think I’ll put this little one to bed and then go to bed myself. Did I see Gabi’s old bed in Ari’s room?”

 

 

“Yes, it’s still there but you don’t have to sleep in it. There is a perfectly good bed in our bedroom and I don’t know about you but I’ve missed my husband and would like to get reaquainted with him,” Will said with a shy smile on his face.

 

“Are you sure?” Sonny asked, not wanting to push things before Will was ready.

 

Will leaned over and captured Sonny’s mouth in a searing kiss that told him just how sure he was. 

 

“Very sure,” Will said after releasing his husband’s lips. 

 

“You take care of Ari and I’ll close things down out here and be waiting for you.”

 

Sonny was left stunned by Will’s kiss and eventually shook his head to clear the cobwebs before standing and taking Ari to her room.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Feeling completely sated, Will laid with his head against Sonny’s chest and traced lazy circles on his husband’s skin, occasionally trailing his fingers across his nipple. He had missed this. Not just the love making but the intimacy that went with it. The quiet moments that were just for the two of them and made them feel as if they were the only two people in the world. The heart-to-hearts and quiet small talk. While they had been affectionate with one another occasionally over the last year, the last time they had been truly intimate was around the time Will had come home from L.A. As he listened to Sonny’s heartbeat, he knew that going to Paris was the right decision. 

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

“Do what?” Sonny asked confused.

 

“Go to Paris, as a family. I don’t want to lose you and this again. I think Paris might just be the fresh start that we need. I’ll contact Dr. Wilson in the morning to make arrangements for my therapy…”

 

“Our therapy,” Sonny interrupted.

 

“Our therapy,” Will continued as he smiled against his husband’s chest. “As well as arrangements with the prison for skype visits with Gabi. We’re going to have to tell our friends and family and pack for me and Ari and what about a place to live?”

 

“Hey, hey, take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. Yes, there are arrangements that need to be made but how about we worry about that in the morning. Right now I just want to enjoy having you in my arms and get some sleep.”

 

They both instinctively tightened the arm they had around the other and Will leaned up to capture Sonny’s lips with his own.

 

“I love you, Sonny Kiriakis.”

 

“I love you too, Will Horton.”


End file.
